Mr and Mrs Taylor?
by blueeyedjaclover
Summary: Jo and Mac have to go undercover as a couple for a case. Things that happen then have consequences. Can they deal with them? Not much fluff in the beginning, but defenitly in the end!


'Hey Flack, what do we got here?' Jo walked past the lint into the house, the crimescene. She got a call about a half hour ago and of course, she was pretty late. Danny was making pictures, while Lindsay and Hawkes were collecting evidence. Flack had just finished talking to one of the neighbors and Mac was talking to the person who had found the victims. Sid was nowhere to be found. She felt a little sting in her heart knowing he was probably at the hospital for his cancer treatment. Flack walked towards her.

'Couple, middle aged. The woman, Alicia Foreman, was 44 years old. Her husband, Carl Foreman, was 48 years old. They didn't have any children. We're still looking if we can contact any other family members.'

Jo nodded. They walked further into the house. What had happened there was horrible. The man was hang from his own sealing and his wife was laying on the ground. She had multiple shot wounds through her chest. While they looked over the crimescene, Mac joined them.

'They were found by the housemaid. Normally they would've been to work when she came, that's why she found it strange the door wasn't locked. She went in the living room to clean the carpet, and that's when she found this.'

'What a terrible experience. You'll never get that image out of your head.' Mac nodded to Jo. When Flack walked away to talk to some other people, Jo looked at Mac. He had dark circles under his eyes and she could swear he wore the same suit as the day before.

'Mac, what's the last time you had some decent sleep?'

'I slept a couple of hours last night, than I got a call to come to this crimescene. Don't worry, I'm fine.' He smiled at her. Jo smiled back, but she still was a bit worried. Since his break up with Christine, he'd been working constantly and although he had known how to cover it, she suspected he felt miserable. She couldn't help but feel a bit happy about him being single again, but she didn't want him to be sad either.

'By the way, do you know where Sid is? When I called him he said he was busy and couldn't come to work today.' Mac asking brought Jo back to earth.

'No, I have no idea. He's probably stressed out because he doesn't know what to do with his money.' She managed to smile while she felt sad thinking about the truth. Mac didn't notice and chuckled.

'Why don't you start processing that side, I think Lindsay and Hawkes haven't been there already.'

'Yeah, sure.' Glad Mac didn't ask any further about Sid Jo walked to the part of the living room Mac had pointed out. She found a hair, and a kind of powder where she had no idea of what it is. She showed it Lindsay and Hawkes, but both of them didn't know neither. When they felt sure they had processed every inch of the house, and especially of the room, they picked their kits up and drove back to the crimelab.

/

They had already processed everything they had found, but they didn't came any closer to who might have killed them. Mac and Jo walked to Adam. He was drawing some kind of figures on a piece of paper.

'Hey Adam.' Adam startled and quickly putted the paper away.

'Hey boss. So I was going through our vics bank account. He recently gave 1.4 million dollars to a charity for a forest, somewhere in the west of the city. They wanted it to stay there, but this man, Jeremy Slinger, wants to build a fabric there that generates power.'

'So he won't be very happy with this rich couple stopping his plans.' Mac said while looking at Adams screen. Jo frowned.

'He isn't the kind of man who would get his hands dirty, so he probably hired someone to do the dirty job.' Mac nodded.

'If we find the person who did the job, we can close this case.'

'I don't think that is as easy as it sounds.' Lindsay walks in.

'Two uniforms were chasing this man because he was hanging around at the crimescene.' She shows a picture on her tablet. 'When they almost got him, he turned around, said he did it and shot himself through his head.'

'Shit.'

'Yeah. I looked through his phone records, bills, everything, but I found nothing. This Slinger guy is smart. He probably used some untraceable phone and put the money on some bank account at the Caribbean.'

'Keep looking. Call me if you find anything.' Mac walked out of the room.

'Where are you going?' Jo asked.

'I'll be in my office if you need me.' Jo frowned. It was nothing for Mac to just walk out. But she didn't have much time to think about it, because Lindsay gave her a piece of evident and she had to go working.

/

'Meeting, meeting!' Adam was running through the building calling for everyone of the team. Most of them thought something had happened and were there pretty fast. Only Flack was a bit later because he had to come from the precinct.

'Adam, what's up?' Mac asked when everyone was together.

'Well, I found out that Jeremy Slinger has never seen the Foremans. And because the man he hired to kill them is dead, he doesn't know they are.'

'Yeah, what's the point Adam. Come on, give us some information!' Danny asked impatiently. Lindsay gave him a shut-up-and-listen look.

'They were going to an event for that forest tomorrow and the day after. So is mister Slinger. Maybe we could go there.'

'Do you really think we won't be noticed as cops between all those rich people?' Jo said.

'Unless we go undercover.' Danny joked. Then he was silent. He looked at Jo and Mac, who were standing next to each other in front of the team. Lindsay followed Danny's look and so did Flack.

'Could be.' He mumbled. Hawkes understand what they were looking at and nodded. Adam smiled amused.

'Can somebody share what they're thinking of, 'cause I don't get it.' Mac said. Lindsay started explaining.

'Jeremy Slinger and the whole convention never saw Alicia and Carl Foreman. They were anonymous donors. This would've been they're 'disclosure', or whatever you want to call it.' Hawkes went on.

'They were both smart and about your age so…'

'So you want the two of us to go undercover and try to find this Slinger and arrest him. You basically want us to find evidence he was behind it.' Jo shook her head, while the rest of the team nodded.

'Have you guys lost your mind?' Mac asked, a bit irritated.

'Mac, I know you may not be behind this a 100 %, but it may be our only shot.' Lindsay said. Mac looked doubtful.

'I'll do it.' Jo said. The team looked a bit surprised for half a second, but started clapping then. Jo looked at Mac.

'So, do you want to be my husband for a little while?' Mac couldn't help but smile.

'If I wanted or not, I guess I have no choice!' Everybody started clapping and at this moment they didn't have any idea what kind of trouble this operation would provide.


End file.
